Défaillance
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. "Ce sont les faiblesses du coeur qui font les belles défaillances." Pas de Slash mais peut être interprété comme tel. ["Secret Santa" du Collectif NONAME].
1. Défaillance

**Disclaimer :** Non, je n'ai ni le génie de Bryan Fuller, ni celui de Thomas Harris. Ils sont bien les seuls que vous devez vénérer et lécher les pieds pour avoir un jour imaginé les sanguinolentes aventures d'Hannibal ! Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (ah ? et les étrennes de Noël alors ?).

Citation de Paul Géraldy dans le résumé.

 **Note :** Je signe ici ma toute première fic Hannibal \o/ Il fallait au moins un défi comme celui du _Secret Santa_ pour me faire sortir de mon fandom de prédilection ! (coucou les Sherlocked, désolée, ce sera pour une autre fois :p ). J'en profite également pour vous annoncer que je vais bientôt débarquer ici en tant que lectrice alors surveillez vos stats et vos reviews ^^

Ce petit bout de fic, écrit dans le cadre du _Collectif NONAME_ , est un cadeau de Noël pouuuuuur… **Ongi**! Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à respecter ton premier choix de scénario mais souhaite de tout cœur que ce mini OS de mon cru te plaira quand même. Alors Joyeux Noël ma chère Ongi !

 **Genre :** saison 2.

 **Rating :** T pour cannibalisme suggéré et violence latente.

 **Pairing:** Hannibal/Will. Pas de Slash mais peut être interprété comme tel.

 **Bêta-lecture :** En véritable ange de patience, elle a supporté 2 mois de pleurnicheries de ma part sur un fandom qui la laisse de glace. En véritable amie, elle m'a soutenue quand je baissais les bras. En véritable bêta indispensable, elle a débloqué la situation quand elle était désespérée. Merci ma fabuleuse **Amelia theFujoshi.** Je t'aime et quelque part, avec cette fic, tu auras toi aussi écrit du Hannibal ! Mouahahaha !

Merci aussi à la formidable **Sana Shiya** , véritable experte Hannibal, pour ses précieux conseils et avis.

* * *

 **Défaillance**

XxX

Le cœur est encore délicieusement rouge et tiède alors qu'il le dépose avec douceur sur le plan de travail immaculé. D'une caresse aérienne et empreinte de dévotion, il l'admire un instant avant de s'emparer d'un geste ferme de son couteau Opinel. La lame en acier inox brossé tranche délicatement la chair tendre, la débarrassant des veines disgracieuses, de l'excédent de gras et des fines membranes l'entourant telle une toile d'araignée séculaire. Le travail est minutieux, méticuleux. Le résultat, magnifique : une viande parée, sans défauts qui n'attend plus qu'à être immergée dans son bain d'eau savamment vinaigrée. La surface plane frémit à peine lorsqu'elle accueille en son sein le cœur gorgé de sang. Le liquide clair se teinte presque immédiatement d'un rose profond et Hannibal sourit.

Il réserve le saladier et son précieux contenu au frais et prend son temps pour réaliser la garniture de son plat. Un accompagnement harmonieux, simple et discret, mais qu'il sait néanmoins savoureux.

Et tandis qu'il sectionne, hache et morcèle, il occulte l'espace d'un instant l'effroyable ennui qui empoisonne son être depuis ce jour de pluie diluvienne.

.

* * *

.

Odorat, goût, ouïe, toucher, vue… Pour Hannibal, l'art culinaire est un spectacle enivrant, affolant et aiguisant tous ses sens.

Finement ciselée, l'échalote Griselle libère déjà ses effluves parfumés tandis que les pommes de terre Ratte, coupées en quatre, et les topinambours, préalablement épluchés et taillés en cubes réguliers, promettent d'agréables notes de noisette, de châtaigne d'eau et de cœur d'artichaut.

Le beurre baratté à l'ancienne grésille telle une mélodie éraillée. Le chant s'amenuise et n'est plus qu'un doux chuchotement une fois les échalotes incorporées à la substance chaude et frémissante. Puis, le murmure s'éteint définitivement : les tubercules ont rejoint leurs consœurs.

Assaisonné et aromatisé, le mariage de ces saveurs nobles n'en sera que plus parfait encore. Une pointe de sel de Guérande, quelques tours de moulin à poivre aux cinq baies , une gousse d'ail, une branche de thym, une feuille de laurier et l'assaisonnement est fin prêt. Leur union se consommera dans le chaleureux ronronnement de la cuisson à feu doux, une vingtaine de minutes durant.

Pendant ce temps, le court séjour au réfrigérateur a fait son office et c'est avec ferveur qu'il rince le cœur ainsi attendri à l'eau claire, avant de l'éponger religieusement. Sous son toucher, la viande est douce. Aussi douce que la pommette qu'il a effleurée avec tant d'adoration et oh, tellement de regrets, ce soir-là, il y a une éternité, dans une autre vie...

Le couteau s'enfonce brutalement dans la chair. Il se fige, poing crispé sur le manche en polymère haut de gamme, et prend une brève et laborieuse inspiration. Les yeux fermés, il lutte un instant contre le souvenir du corps chaud pressé contre le sien, des boucles humides glissant entre ses doigts, de la main tremblante agrippée à son épaule.

Puis, tout comme son souffle, ses muscles se relâchent.

Les états d'âme n'ont pas leur place en cuisine. Jamais.

Il rouvre ses paupières closes et contemple calmement la chair innocemment étalée sur la planche en bois d'érable. D'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, le praticien découpe l'abat en tranches régulières, comme si de rien n'était.

.

* * *

.

Dans la casserole à queue rivetée De Buyer, le sucre et l'eau se fondent l'un dans l'autre et ne forment plus qu'une seule et même masse bouillonnante de passion. Du doré, le caramel vire au brun brou de noix, signe que le vinaigre balsamique a maintenant toute sa place dans la fusion brûlante. Le mélange crépite et fume, embaumant la pièce d'une suave odeur aigre-douce.

Salés et poivrés, les fins morceaux de cœur sont saisis des deux côtés dans la poêle chaude légèrement graissée à l'huile d'olive. Prenant bien garde à ce que la viande reste saignante en son centre, il l'enrobe et l'arrose amoureusement de caramel sirupeux, encore et encore.

Enfin, les brins de coriandre qu'il parsème apportent la touche finale.

C'est un chef-d'œuvre.

.

* * *

.

Dans la coupelle en porcelaine dressée avec raffinement, le cœur glacé au gastrique de balsamique brille de mille feux.

Profondément satisfait du résultat, Hannibal en oublierait presque qu'en écho, le sien n'est plus qu'un bloc morne et vide qui ne palpite que mécaniquement.

.

* * *

.

« Emincés de cœur d'agneau caramélisés au vinaigre balsamique et coriandre, cocotte de pommes de terre et topinambours. »

Un sourire pâle mais fier éclaire sensuellement ses traits alors qu'il annonce son plat tout en servant son invitée. Longeant la table en merisier, il s'assied à son tour devant son assiette à l'odeur entêtante. Il penche alors légèrement la tête, son regard aux nuances bordeaux ancré dans celui de la jeune femme et lui lance un défi silencieux.

Bedelia lui sourit en retour, ses mains sagement posées sur les couverts en argent.

« Est-ce vraiment de l'agneau que allons déguster ce soir, Docteur Lecter ?»

Amusé, il rompt le contact visuel pour admirer la robe intense de son verre de Château Latour Pauillac avant de reporter son attention sur sa convive confortablement installée à l'autre bout de la table.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Son timbre est taquin, ses canines apparentes derrière la barrière de ses lèvres.

« À mon avis ? Que c'est là votre souhait le plus ardent. »

Il lève un sourcil à cette réponse impromptue et fait lentement tourner le cristal au bout de ses doigts avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton prétendument nonchalant.

« N'est-ce pas plutôt le vôtre ?

— Je suppose que tout cela dépend de l'agneau en question. »

La discussion meurt alors que Bedelia baisse les yeux et s'empare de l'argenterie. Hannibal, quant à lui, ne s'amuse plus du tout.

.

* * *

.

« C'est délicieux ».

La remarque qui, en d'autres circonstances, lui aurait procuré un plaisir triomphant, le laisse inhabituellement froid et insatisfait. Par politesse, il hoche toutefois la tête, signe qu'il accepte volontiers le compliment, avant de soulever son verre de vin et d'en humer le bouquet. Il noie son malaise dans l'envoûtant arôme de truffe puis fait doucement couler le liquide pourpre sur sa langue.

Le Paulliac est riche, ample et profond. Massif et très corsé, le tanin abondant réchauffe agréablement ses papilles. Le cristal tinte faiblement tandis qu'il le repose sur la nappe opaline. Après cette gorgée salvatrice, c'est d'un enthousiasme non feint qu'il s'attaque enfin à son dîner.

Mais dès la première bouchée, toute chaleur le quitte subitement et son sang se glace. Stupéfié, seul le peu de contenance qui lui reste l'empêche de tout régurgiter. Et c'est avec grande difficulté qu'il déglutit, tout en fixant son plat avec effroi.

Rien. Aucun goût, aucune saveur. Une texture insipide et inodore, fade et ennuyeuse.

Il fronce les sourcils, rabaisse mollement sa fourchette tout en relevant les yeux, se sentant observé.

L'assiette de Bedelia est pratiquement vide. Son sourire indécent.

« Nous savons tous deux que tel n'est pas le cœur que vous brûlez de dévorer, Docteur Lecter … »

Le visage de Will s'impose violemment à son esprit et il repousse ses couverts, écœuré.

Le dos droit, digne et altier, il repousse sa chaise, abandonnant là son repas à peine entamé et son invitée insolente, luttant contre l'envie de lui broyer la nuque.

.

* * *

.

Posté à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Hannibal contemple sans la voir la lointaine et non moins majestueuse silhouette de Notre-Dame de Paris. Car c'est bien loin de la capitale française, à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, que divaguent ses sombres pensées. Son esprit est ailleurs, sur l'autre continent, dans le Maryland, à Baltimore… Auprès de Will.

Will, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Will, sans qui il n'aurait jamais dû partir.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Très belles fêtes de fin d'années à tou(te)s et merci infiniment de m'avoir lu !

Je ne pense pas récidiver sur ce fandom en tant qu'auteur mais je suis extrêmement fière de laisser ma petite pierre à l'édifice des Fannibal ;-)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Ongi** , tu remarqueras que ta fabuleuse proposition de titre, je cite «Hannibalsamique », aurait été très à propos. J'ai longuement hésité à l'idée de l'utiliser réellement XD Pour tous ceux qui veulent se fendre la poire avec des propositions de titre toutes les plus farfelues les unes que les autres, rendez-vous dans le chapitre bonus ^^ Oh et « Défaillance » c'était pour « Défaillance cardiaque » (ou cas ou ce n'était pas évident pour tout le monde).

Un gros câlin rapide à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé et favorisé mes fics Sherlock, comme de coutume je vous remercierai plus longuement lors de mon prochain texte (un jouuuuur…).

A l'année prochaiiiiine *love*

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


	2. Bonus:Hannibalsamique ou le titre maudit

**Bonus : Hannibalsamique ou le titre maudit.**

A mon amère expérience, la recherche d'un titre est bien souvent synonyme de torture. Il m'arrive de plancher pendant des heures en vain, de m'arracher les cheveux devant le 'syndrome du titre blanc'. Pour cette fic, j'ai bêtement cru m'éviter cette peine en ayant l'idée du siècle : demander l'avis des copines.

GROSSIERE erreur !

Parce que je suis une horrible balance et qu'elles m'ont faite mourir de rire, je me devais de vous faire partager ces petites perles )

Prêt ? Partez !

.

* * *

.

Proposé par Amelia Thefujoshi  (car bien sur tout à commencé 'grâce' à elle :p )

« Hannibal cœur à vif »

« Le coeur a ses raisons que l'estomac ignore »

« Coeur qui roule n'amasse pas sauce »

.

* * *

.

Proposé par mon mari (qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de surenchérir)

« Hannibal de promo »

Et là, c'était le début de la fin…. Je vous JURE que je n'ai RIEN maîtrisé !

.

* * *

.

Re proposé par Amelia TheFujoshi :

« Hannibal est dans ton camp »

« Hannibal à blanc »

« Hannibal dans ton cœur »

.

* * *

.

Proposé par SomeCoolName :

« Hannibalade »

« Hannibaltringue »

« Hannibal au prisonnier »

« Hannibal masqué ohéohé »

.

* * *

.

Proposé par Atsamy :

« Hannibalançoire »

.

* * *

.

Proposé par Ongi :

« Hannibal dans ta chair »

« Hannibalsamique »

« Hannibalnéaire »

« Hannibal au centre »

« Hannibal partout(ze) »

« Hannibaltimore »

« Hannibalauxreins »

.

* * *

.

Et pour finir en beauté, les merveilleuses propositions de la REINE de l'Hannigram, j'ai nommé Sana Shiya !

« Hannibalo dans son berceau… »

« Hannibadass »

« Hannibalourd »

« Hannibalcon »

« Hannibanane »

.

* * *

.

C'est ici que j'arrête le massacre. Merci les filles d'avoir essayé, comme on dit, l'essentiel est de participer XD

Merci aussi à mon mari et son merveilleux « My HEART WILL go out ».

Personnellement mes préférences vont à « Hannibal de promo », « Hannibal cœur à vif », « Hannibal masqué OhéOhé » et mention spécial pour le **« Hannibalsamique »** !

Dites-moi quelles sont les vôtres et je transmettrais )

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


End file.
